


Fresh Baked

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, baking pies, i told you so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn's baking and Adam is insisting that she needs to add more to it.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Kudos: 16





	Fresh Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Another little outing featuring my OC Detective Evelyn Martin and her LI, Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!!

_**Evelyn Martin’s Apartment**_  
Stepping out of the bedroom, Adam scratched the back of his head as he yawned. His bare feet, dragging across the thin carpet. Looking around the minimalistic apartment, he found Evelyn standing at the kitchen counter stirring a mixture in a bowl that she had her arm wrapped around, holding it against her side. 

He smiled as he watched her swaying hips as she hummed to a sax filled jazz instrumental that was playing from her phone that rested on the charger stand in the corner. Her eyes were closed, humming and moving in rhythm with the music as she wore his shirt that she must have retrieved from the floor. It was becoming obvious that his missing shirts would likely be found in her closet since on more than one occasion she had worn his shirts home after leaving the warehouse.

Adam felt his hands twitch at the thought of moving up behind her to place his hands on her hips to move with her to the music. Something about her lost in what she was doing, the music in the background. It was all arousing.

"What are you making?” he asked, moving behind her. Running his hand down her strawberry blonde hair, he brushed it back so he could expose her neck. Placing a soft kiss at the curve of her neck and shoulder, he smiled feeling her heartbeat a little faster. “Smells good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Evelyn nodded as she tilted her head slightly to give him more access to her neck. “I always bake a couple of pies for the annual Thanksgiving dinner for the fire and police departments. We always have a big potluck with lots of food.”

He reached out to dip his finger in the mixture that she was stirring. Pulling his finger back, he licked the tip to taste the sugary syrup. “It needs more nutmeg.”

Spinning in his arms, she lifted her finger and tapped his nose. “Shush you. I know how to bake.”

“And I’ve been around for nine centuries. I am certain that it needs more nutmeg.”

Setting the bowl down, she placed her hands on his upper chest and pushed him backwards until he felt his calves touching the kitchen chair. 

“Sit,” she said, pointing her finger at him.

Nodding, Adam sat down on the chair and watched as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly. His eyes wandered down to see how the button shirt she wore. The top three buttons were undone, just enough for him to see straight down across her bare chest.

"As you ordered,” he said, lifting his eyes to meet her hazel gaze. 

“Good. Now sit there and behave.” She turned around, walking back to the kitchen counter. Lifting her arm up, she opened the cabinet door to retrieve a small plate. “Quit staring at my ass.”

Adam licked his lips, slightly ashamed that she noticed that he was staring at the small line of lace covering her bottom that peeked out from beneath the hem of the shirt. “You are too desirable, Eve. I can’t resist myself.”

Shaking her head, she smiled as she began to cut into a freshly baked apple pie. "For someone who prides himself in restraint,” she began to say before looking over her shoulder at him. “You really lack control.”

“I take offense to that,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. He knew he was lying. Evelyn Martin had a way of making him question everything he did. “You’ve wounded me, my dear.”

Turning around, Evelyn carried the plate to the table and sat it down before she sat down on his lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she claimed his lips for a searing kiss. Devouring her mouth, Adam caressed her tongue with his own. One of his hands moved to caress her barely clad body, straying over her breasts and hips. 

“Quit. You’re trying to distract me.” Pulling away, Evelyn reached out to pick up the fork. Taking a small amount of the pie, she held the fork out, offering it to Adam. Opening his mouth, he allowed her to feed him the piece of pie.

Grinning around the fork, she slowly pulled it out, watching him chew on the pie. "Good?"

"It’s…” he began to say, trying to find the right word that would get her frustrated. “All right. Needs more nutmeg.” He took the fork away from her. "Try it."

He scooped up a bit of the pie on the fork and fed her it. Adam could feel himself getting harder as he watched those lips that he loved to kiss, to feel against his body, wrap around the fork in the most sensual way that he had ever seen. The way she did it, her eyes closed, a purr produced deep in her throat, was erotic.

“No, it doesn’t,” she said, shaking her head. 

Adam dropped the fork to the table and pushed her off him. "Strip."

She looked at him, stunned. The look on her face made her nervous. She'd seen that look before; usually it was associated to something going wrong with a mission or when she had done something incredibly stupid. He stood up, snapping his fingers in her face to bring her out of her thoughts.

"I said strip, Detective Martin," he said with force.

Evelyn nodded as she slowly unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt. Once done, she lowered her arms to let it cascade down to the floor around her ankles. Keeping her eyes focused on his green stare, she hooked her thumbs in the lace of her panties to push them down easily to her feet. “Anything else, Commanding Agent?”

Adam picked up the apple pie as his eyes burned across her naked body as she stood there. Her lips parted in surprise as he stepped in front of her holding the slice.

Adam took the slice of pie, smearing it over her chest, her breasts. Crumbs dropping to the linoleum as he did this, Evelyn gasped as he pulled his hand away. She watched as his fingers lifted towards his mouth, his lips parting.

She could not let he do this without getting him worked up more. Reaching out, she took his hand into hers, pulling it back towards her. Her lips opened and wrapped around his fingers that were covered in crumbs and syrup.

Adam felt his cock twitch in his slacks as she sucked on his fingers, her tongue swirling around the tips as she cleaned his fingers from the pie. He loved the way she made him feel. The long days at the away, the excruciating weeks apart either due to his work or hers. 

Pulling his fingers out of her mouth with a pop, Adam ran his hands down to curve her bottom. Lifting her up, she spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lowered her to the kitchen floor.

"I could eat you up right now," Adam said before lowering his head to caress her hard nipples with his tongue.

"Looks like you are, Adam," she said, grasping as much hair as she could with her fingers.

Adam's tongue swirled around her nipple, licking the pie, the apples from her body before enclosing it with his mouth. Evelyn's back arched as he removed his lips from her breast to move over to the neglected twin.

"Taste good?" she asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

Lifting his head for a moment, Adam's eyes locked in on hers briefly. "Nutmeg." 

His tongue returned to her body, licking a path down her skin. Occasionally he would eat a small piece of pie off her body then returned to his mission. Working his way down, his hands ran up her inner thighs, parting her legs.

Evelyn screamed out as Adam did not waste any time running his tongue across her wet folds. His tongue laving her sweetness, a mixture of her body and the pie that covered her body. Her back arched as he pushed his tongue deep inside of her, his thumb rubbing against her clitoris. He continued to take all that she offered before letting his own need take control over his body.

Lifting up, Adam parted her legs, lifting her knees as he settled himself between her legs more. Evelyn tilted her hips in anticipation.

"It’s fine ," she growled. “Now take me.”

"With pleasure," he said, pressing his hardened tip against her opening, teasing her.

Adam pushed himself in just a little, just enough to make her to whimper, wanting more. Her pleas of need growing, louder she cried, begging for more. The smirk on his face formed, knowing that as she looked up at him, seeing it, it would push her closer.

Pulling completely out, Adam pushed himself back inside until he buried himself fully. Evelyn screamed out his name as he pushed hard and deep inside. Unconsciously, her back arched, allowing him to slide deeper into her tightness.

Grinding himself to her, he watched her cry out and thrust back in again. The rhythm took their bodies, much like the music that was playing in the background. Both needed to feel the releases that their bodies were craving. His thrusts grew faster, harder, deeper just like Evelyn screamed for him to do. Biting his lower lip, he felt the tip of his cock touching her inner walls, her muscles tightening around him.

Trembling, Evelyn's body began to convulse as she called out his name, her orgasm rocking through her body. Adam felt the edge of his own pleasure rise up; her cries caused him to erupt as his release filled her. Fatigued, Adam pulled her against his body, rolling her over onto his chest as he turned over to his back. Holding her tight, Evelyn enjoyed the feel of him against her, hot, sweaty and sticky from the pie and syrup.

“It needs nutmeg,” he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. 

She lifted her head slightly to look down at him. “Fine. I’ll add more nutmeg.”

__**Warehouse outside of Wayhaven  
The next day**  
“It smells delicious, Eve. Thank you for making this for us,” Nate said as he looked down at the apple pie slice that was before him. 

Evelyn nodded as she sat down at the table next to him, sipping from her cup of coffee. Felix was already digging into his slice as soon as she sat it down at the table. Mason had respectfully declined, stating he was not hungry. Sitting across from her was Adam. He was quietly eating his slice, smiling around his fork as he looked at her.

Frowning, Evelyn turned back to Nate when she saw his nose wrinkle. “Something wrong?” she asked.

“A little too much nutmeg for my taste,” he responded before he realized he had said it out loud. His jaw slacked as he turned to her. “Oh…I’m sorry. I mean it’s very good but…”

Her eyes moved back to the green eyes from across the table. “Too much nutmeg, huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Adam was waiting for her to pull out the “I told you so” but she did not. Taking another scoop of pie, he put the fork into his mouth to taste more of the pie. He chewed on the piece then sighed. Nate was right, there was too much nutmeg.

“You should thank Adam for that,” she said, lowering her coffee cup from her lips. “He’s the one that insisted on more nutmeg.”

Nate’s head turned to look at his friend. The other man simply nodded as he lowered his fork to the plate. 

“I was wrong,” Adam admitted. “I apologize, Detective.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he looked between Evelyn and Adam. He could not believe he had just heard Adam openly apologize to her before. Scooping up more pie, he smiled around his fork. “I like it,” he said, mouth full of pie.

Smiling, Evelyn pushed her chair back and stood up. Setting her cup in the sink, she turned to head for the door. She had just enough time to get to work at the police station if she left right then. Reaching the door, she pulled it open.

“I told you so,” she called out as she pulled the door shut behind her. Leaving no one a chance to get the last word on her.

Turning to look at Adam, Nate’s lips turned into a lopsided grin. “Is this a tale that I would like to hear?”

Adam shook his head as he scooped up another piece of pie. “Not particularly.”

He knew this would not be the end of this from her, but it was worth it. He would apologize later somehow. It would probably be something horrible and torturous, but he would endeavor through whatever punishment she devised. 

Picking up his plate, Nate walked it over to the sink and began to prepare dishwater to clean the dishes that were there. “You know she’s not going to let you off that easily, right?”

“Oh…I know,” Adam said as he pushed his chair from the table to stand up. Walking over to Nate, he dropped the plate inside the water for his friend to wash. “Believe me, I know.”


End file.
